


The beginning

by tickedtabbyflower



Series: Christmas Mayhem [4]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: Louis and Lestat drabble for Christmas. Lestat is always up to something.





	The beginning

Louis stood just in eyesight, decorating the tree of their smaller flat. Lestat had finally given in to his pleas and requests, heading back to New Orleans for the holidays. It was where Louis enjoyed being, after all, and the city festivities held more enjoyment than the little town with its busy workers and the castle. He’d ordered his bodyguards to stay out of sight after his initial request that they didn’t follow fell through.  
His mind wandered to a time not so very long ago when he’d found Louis sound asleep with a gift in his hand. A smile crept to his face, grey eyes focused on his companion. Oh, how he remembered. It’d ended blissfully for them both. He stood from his chair, heading to the bedroom. This year, he’d make sure to return the favor….  
Louis had felt the eyes on him, ignoring them. It was almost Christmas day and they were just getting to decorating. He didn’t mind. It meant Lestat wouldn’t demand to take the tree down immediately. As he hung the last of the ornaments, he’d turned. “Lestat, don’t you think…Lestat?” Green eyes searched the area with no luck. Where’d he make off to? “Lestat!” He called again.   
A frustrated sigh left him as he searched the parlor before heading to their bedroom. He stopped in his tracks at seeing his lover splayed out on the bed, red velvet beneath him with a bright red Santa hat on his head and a gleam in his eyes. “So, darling, have you been naughty or nice this year?”  
Stunned silence hung in the air for a moment before a small smirk took over Louis’s face. “You tell me. Don’t you see me when I’m sleeping and know when I’m awake?” Lestat grinned at that. “Oh, I know if you’ve been bad or good.” He purred, turning over on all fours to crawl to where Louis stood at the end of the bed. “I hope I’ve been good then…” He murmured, his cheeks flushing some. “Good just for Goodness sake?” Lestat asked, eyebrow arching as he leaned in, close enough for his breath to dance across Louis’s lips.   
The darker vampire mewled as he leaned in, catching Lestat’s lips before a muffled yipe was able to escape him as the older immortal wrapped his arms around his waist and tossed him to the bed. Louis looked up, a gleam in vibrant green eyes. “So, are you my present this year?” He asked teasingly, wrapping his arms around Lestat’s shoulders. The blonde gave a light chuckle, kissing down his throat. “Oh, darling, I’m just the beginning.”


End file.
